Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a connecting device for a carabiner. This connecting device may be used with a dog leash, a horse leash, in mountain climbing or the like.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Inder 37 C.F.R. §§ 1.97 and 1.98
Connecting a carabiner to another item is known in the art. For example, a carabiner may be used for coupling a dog leash to another item, for example a pole, a bike or a handgrip. Also, carabiners are used for mutually coupling other products, like ropes.
Hereafter, reference will be made mainly to use of the device according to the invention with dog leashes and, more in particular, a handle or hand grip for a dog leash. In this respect, it is known to apply a hand grip to which a dog leash is connected. Said known connecting device may suitably be comprised of a ring-shaped opening in the hand grip, the carabiner being inserted into said opening, after which part of the dog leash is inserted into the carabiner as well, so as to mutually connect the hand grip and the dog leash through said carabiner.
Although a sufficient connection between dog leash and hand grip is obtained this way, a user may experience deficiencies in that the dog exerts large forces to the user's hand holding the hand grip. Such also applies in other types of use, for example in handling of horses and in mountain climbing. With respect to mountain climbing, items that are connected to carabiners may provide a nuisance to the user since these are easily entangled.
Therefore, there is a need for a product providing a solution for connecting a carabiner to another device, for example but not limited to a hand grip for a dog leash.